


Между собакой и волком

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Оба тянутся друг к другу, но не решаются сделать первый шаг
Relationships: Kentas/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 12





	Между собакой и волком

Кентас рывком садится на непривычно мягкой койке — все мышцы отзываются на движение болью, грудь туго спелената бинтами. Прекрасно: боль говорит о том, что он жив. Комфорт говорит, что он не снова в лаборатории той озлобленной истеричной суки из благородных. Мгновения хватило, чтобы вспомнить, почему он жив и где находится.   
— Будешь так дергаться — все швы, к черту, разойдутся, — раздается знакомый голос с соседней койки. Хотя Кентас и так уже учуял, кто рядом с ним.  
— А ты, оказывается, специалист-медик? — усмехается он, осторожно опуская ноги на пол.  
— Я сегодня уже выслушал такое же предупреждение от Франкенштейна, — кривится воспоминанию М-21. Этот щенок похож на гусеницу в коконе из бинтов даже больше, чем сам оборотень.   
— Ладно, — бормочет Кентас и пытается подняться.  
— Тапки надень, — бросает ему модифицированный.  
— Ты не мой Лорд и не мой родитель — чего это ты мной командуешь? — насмешливо ворчит Кентас. Эти розовые тапки он заметил еще раньше, но скорее согласился бы лишиться всей шерсти, чем надеть их на ноги. М-21 оценивающе оглядывает его.   
— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит он, — меня разрывают противоречивые желания... С одной стороны, очень хотелось бы увидеть, как ты скажешь это же Франкенштейну и полюбоваться на его выражение лица. А с другой — не особенно хочется потом соседствовать с истыканным десятком фиолетовых стрел тобой. И вынужден заранее предупредить, что исход будет один — тебе все равно придется надеть эти чертовы тапки.  
— Тебя, вроде, много людей мечтало прибить, — внезапно уточняет Кентас.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько много, — кривая ухмылка модифицированного наполнена каким-то извращенным самодовольством.  
— Ну, начинаю их понимать, — добродушно скалится Кентас в ответ.

В мягких вечерних сумерках Кентас запрыгивает на подоконник его комнаты.   
— Франкенштейн оторвет тебе голову, — констатирует М-21, оценив его потрепанный и подпачканный вид.   
— За то, что я хожу в твою спальню? — вопросительно усмехается Кентас.   
— За то, что таскаешь в дом грязь с улицы, — флегматично отвечает М-21.  
— А я не планирую заходить. Как насчет разминки?  
Ну, бинты ведь с них уже сняли, почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью потренироваться с другим оборотнем.

Кентас давит ему локтем на горло, вжимая лопатками в грунт.  
— Мне нравится твой запах, — довольно выдыхает он, отстраняясь.  
— Звучит довольно странно, — честно признается М-21, садясь и растирая ушиб на плече.  
— Почему? — оборотень выглядит искренне удивленным. — Твой запах — он яркий и сильный, он хорошо запоминается. Его я смогу вспомнить, когда захочу.  
М-21 чувствует себя неловко. Кентас говорит об этом так... просто, но для него тема запаха кажется более, чем интимной. Запах находится на тебе под одеждой, и говорить об этом для него все равно, что обсуждать наготу.   
— И по нему я всегда смогу узнать тебя.  
— Ну, лицо мое тоже постарайся запомнить на всякий случай, — бросает Двадцать первый, напряженно усмехаясь.  
— И сегодня он говорит, что ты настроен на хорошую драку, — заканчивает Кентас.  
— Прямо так и говорит? — скептически поднимает бровь М-21.  
— Погоди, — настороженно хмурится оборотень. — Хочешь сказать, ты этого не слышишь? Запах говорит об эмоциях и настрое ярче и честнее, чем слова и жесты. Страх, злость, возбуждение, симпатия и неприязнь — все это можно понять по запаху.  
— Ну, всех, кто живет в доме я могу отличить по запаху, — признается М-21, сдаваясь и переступая через внутреннее смущение. — И мой нюх острее обычного человеческого. Но на этом, пожалуй, все.  
— То есть мой запах ничего тебе не говорит? — испытующе и как-то давяще сверлит его взглядом Кентас. Внезапно, очень хочется дать «правильный» ответ. Мелькает даже мысль ткнуться носом в мощную шею и вдумчиво прислушаться.  
— Только то, что ты — это ты, — отвечает он вместо этого. — Ну, я же неполноценный оборотень, в конце концов.

На самом деле, запах может рассказать не только об этом — знает Кентас.   
Он может поведать еще и о принадлежности. И сейчас его интересует именно этот вопрос — чей еще запах, кроме собственного, волнующего и дерзкого, был на М-21? Сейчас от него немного пахнет самим Кентасом, и это ощущается восхитительно. Немного — ученым-доктором, и от этого хочется глухо зарычать и вздыбить шерсть. Но запах легкий, не сильнее, чем на самом Кентасе, которого Франкенштейн тоже сейчас регулярно латает. Больше ничего особенно не выделяется. Значит ли это, что М-21 свободен?   
Только что он спросил об этом его самого, но, оказывается, М-21 не умеет слышать вопросов, заданных на языке звериного тела. 

Они треплют друг дружку обстоятельно и усердно с переменным перевесом то в одну, то в другую сторону, но к финалу М-21 снова оказывается слабее. Его лапы в захвате, плечом Кентас давит ему на грудь. Зато почти перед самым его носом оказывается беззащитный участок кожи. И М-21 ощущает острое, до рези в зубах, желание сомкнуть на нем челюсти, вспоров кожу удлинненными клыками. А почему бы и нет? Он ведь использует свой язык, чтобы доводить противников до бешенства, почему бы не использовать зубы, чтобы озадачить? С грудным рычанием М-21 быстрым укусом вгрызается в чужую шею, на миг окунаясь лицом в жар тела и чувствуя, как сами собой приподнимаются волоски шерсти на загривке. М-21 сам немного удивлен. Еще больше его удивляет, что Кентас не отскакивает, зажимая укус, не дергается от неожиданности — он замирает столбом, ослабляя хватку.   
— Так больно, что ли, — озадаченно спрашивает М-21, утирая кровь с губ освобожденной лапой.  
— Хмм... — прикрывая след от зубов большой ладонью и размазывая выступившую кровь, криво усмехается Кентас. — Знаешь, ты меня почти смутил. Для нас, оборотней, укус во время спарринга — это своего рода предложение перейти от драки к… играм.  
М-21 непонимающе вздергивает бровь.   
— К сексу, — уточняет Кентас специально для модифицированных идиотов, и М-21 хочет провалиться сквозь землю.   
— О, нет-нет... — поспешно заверяет он. — Меня полностью устраивает драка.  
— Ну что ж... — бросает оборотень и ударом лапы отправляет его приминать собственной спиной ближайшие кусты.

— Впечатляющий поцелуйчик, — первым делом отмечает Лунарк при встрече, и Кентас собственнически прикрывает ладонью, словно пряча от ее взгляда, все еще виднеющееся пятно на шее. Именно так на их языке называется такая отметина. Лунарк улыбается.   
— Не планируешь возвращаться на остров?  
— Нет пока, — отвечает он. Сейчас совсем другое место тянет его к себе: маленькая коробка человеческого жилища, наполненная ярким и волнующим запахом, влечет сильнее, чем просторы и высокие своды родной земли.  
— Настолько увлечен этим мальчиком-полуволком? — усмехается Лунарк. — Это ведь ему ты позволил так себя украсить? А раньше, вроде, не любил подобных «нежностей».  
— А он не знал, что делает, — честно признается Кентас. И в ответ на удивленный взгляд поясняет: — Он вообще почти ничего не знает о своей природе.   
— Только меня-то обмануть не пытайся, — отмахивается она — Ты ведь не в качестве няньки с ним остаешься. Даже сейчас, мы только разговариваем о нем, но я слышу, как сильно ты его хочешь.  
— Ты слышишь, а он нет.  
— Ну тогда скажи ему так, как он может услышать, — словно не понимая, в чем проблема, пожимает плечами Лунарк и ободряюще усмехается. — Не могу быть уверена насчет его человеческой половины, но волчья-то оставила вполне читаемое приглашение на твоей шее.  
Кентас спешит сменить тему разговора на менее щекотливую. Ему нужно о многом еще расспросить соплеменницу за то короткое время, что она смогла урвать для встречи. 

Разговор с Лунарк и намек на возможную близость оставляет его в странном распаленном состоянии. Он думает о М-21. Молодом, горячем и ничего не знающем о своем теле. Да такой изгрызет плечи в лохмотья, пока будешь его любить. Таких нужно брать только сзади. Крепко удерживать лапы, чтоб не закидывал их назад, расцарапывая партнера, и не посрывал когти, скребя в экстазе по каменистой почве. Крепко прижимать всем телом, чтобы, дергаясь и путая боль с удовольствием от незнакомых ощущений, не сбивал ритм и не навредил себе, слишком рьяно отдаваясь.  
Представив под собой М-21, Кентас понимает, что хрен с ними, с изодранной спиной, плечами и шеей — ими он с удовольствием готов был бы пожертвовать ради возможности видеть лицо дерзкого щенка когда тот завоет под ним и вместе с ним, заявляя о достигнутом удовольствии. 

Ощутив неуместный прилив возбуждения М-21 спешит смыться с тренировки побыстрее. Он сбрасывает трансформацию и тянется за скинутой перед превращением рубашкой, рассчитывая прикрыться до того, как его состояние станет очевидным.  
— Ты куда это собрался? — негодующе возмущается Кентас.  
— Хватит на сегодня, — бросает М-21, не оборачиваясь.  
— Ты шутишь? — низкий голос наполнен удивлением и разочарованием. — Только разогрелись как следует! — М-21 бросает взгляд в его сторону и... Кентаса его собственное возбуждение ничуть не смущает.   
— Перегрелись, — едко поправляет М-21, застегивая пуговицы. Кентас перехватывает его взгляд и как-то очень тяжело вздыхает.  
— Людей это смущает?  
— Весьма, — М-21 разворачивается в направлении дома.  
— Не вздумай удирать, — голос за спиной звучит так строго и осуждающе, что он останавливается. — Это... хмм... возбуждение иного рода, — медленно произносит оборотень. — Я не смогу объяснить. Просто останься и сам все поймешь.  
М-21 колеблется. У него нет причин не доверять Кентасу, и тот явно знает, о чем говорит. К тому же, его спокойная реакция почти сводит на нет чувство дискомфорта из-за нехарактерного состояния.  
— Превращайся, — командует оборотень, и М-21 выполняет.  
Позже он валяется на истоптанной траве в состоянии близком к трансу. Это и правда не имеет даже приблизительного сходства с какими-либо сексуальными реакциями. Он не успел заметить, когда именно возбуждение исчезло. Хотя правильнее сказать: что оно не исчезло, а изменилось. Из обычного тянущего ощущения внизу живота оно расползлось по всему телу, заставляя радостно подрагивать от щекочущего напряжения каждую мышцу. Каждый удар, нанесенный и полученный, проходился по телу не волной боли, а будоражащим разрядом и их нужно было, их хотелось получать снова и снова — прекратить схватку казалось просто невозможным. И позже, опустившись на землю, он не испытывал обычной измотанности и ноющей боли в теле. Скорей, тело чувствовало себя как после хорошего зевка и потягивания после крепкого сна — блаженная расслабленность и пустота в голове.  
— Учить тебя еще и учить, — насмешливо бросает развалившийся рядом Кентас, разглядывая его.— Ну как?  
— Круче, чем секс, — криво усмехается М-21.  
Кентас рядом ржет в голос:  
— Похоже, ты как-то неправильно им занимался.  
— Да, все может быть, — расслабленно отмахивается М-21. Хотя на язык так логично ложилось: «Так, может, и этому научишь?»

Сегодня они перестарались. Кентас просто не уследил за младшим, а тот, опьяненный несколькими весьма удачными атаками и общим возбуждением боя, забыл про сдержанность и лимиты. И, как результат, сбросив трансформацию просто рухнул без сознания. Аккуратно сгребая М-21 в охапку, Кентас укоряет себя за глупость. Стараясь двигаться как можно мягче, несмотря на собственные намятые бока, он большими прыжками движется в сторону дома — голова на его плече безвольно покачивается в такт движениям, волосы и дыхание щекочут шею. Тело в его огромных руках кажется маленьким и хрупким.  
Уже на месте, украдкой запрыгнув в оставленное открытым окно и сгружая на кровать свою ношу, Кентас не может сдержаться и приникает носом к обнаженной шее. Просто маленькая награда за бережную транспортировку. Чужой запах мягко щекочет ноздри, заставляя желать его все больше и больше. Хочется смешать его со своим. Для этого не нужно заходить слишком далеко, он мог бы просто прижаться голой грудью к чужой груди и вылизать открытое горло.  
Сцепив зубы, Кентас заставляет себя отстраниться. Он не будет пользоваться чужой беспомощностью. В наполненной сумраком комнате он рассматривает М-21: его раны медленно затягиваются, скоро кожа снова будет светлой и гладкой. Это хорошо, он не хотел бы видеть новых шрамов на этом теле.   
Кентас внезапно осознает одну весьма странную мысль: он хотел бы получить Двадцать первого именно в человеческой форме. Пусть это и притупляет ощущения в разы, но он хотел бы целовать эту шею мягко, изучающе — одними губами, без клыков. Прижиматься не шерстью, а голой мокрой кожей, подмяв под себя и чувствовать, как ночной ветер слизывает капли со спины, но не снижает жара двух движущихся в едином ритме тел. Он брал бы его уверенно и неторопливо, отзываясь на просьбы его тела: долгие, тягучие движения бедер в ответ на поглаживания плеч и потирание губами о шею, более жесткие с пошлыми шлепками плоти о плоть — отзываясь на вжатые в ягодицы ногти и, наконец, войдя до предела, яростные мелкие толчки в самой глубине тесного горячего тела, от которых М-21, наверное, будет хрипло ругаться сквозь стиснутые на его плече зубы.  
Кентас срывается с постели и отправляется обратно на тренировочную площадку. Ему нужно остудить голову. И заодно забрать сброшенные перед схваткой вещи.

Сегодня М-21 в его комнате. Пришел, как принято у людей, постучав в дверь, а не так, как обычно делает Кентас — запрыгнув в чужое окно.  
— Почему ты не спустился к ужину? — М-21 задает, наконец, вопрос, ради которого он здесь. — Регис уже почти перестал дуться из-за испорченной прически.  
Кентас посмеивается и смущенно потирает лицо:  
— Я думал, что он лопнет... или руку мне оторвет.  
— Даже мне редко удается настолько его разозлить, — с тенью уважения в голосе сообщает М-21.  
— Кто же знал, что этот детеныш так отреагирует на простое потрепывание?  
«Да каждый, кто хоть немного знает Региса», — хочет сказать М-21, но Кентас выглядит так, словно вспомнил что-то хорошее, и он не хочет спугнуть настроение.  
— Для нас это нормально, — говорит Кентас. — Это вы, люди, прикасаетесь друг к другу главным образом, чтобы причинить боль, либо удовлетворить похоть.  
— У вас, оборотней, все, конечно же, иначе? — подталкивает М-21 к дальнейшим откровениям — ему нравится слушать про народ, один из представителей которого, пусть и против воли, отдал ему свое сердце.   
— Конечно, — низкий мягкий голос Кентаса уютно заполняет помещение.— И пусть многие наши лучшие черты и исчезли вместе с нашими принципами и клановой честью. Пусть для некоторых из нас ранить своих родичей стало таким же обычным делом, как для людей, которых мы за это презирали. Но для большинства из нас прикосновения — важная часть жизни. В них все — тепло, забота, поддержка, опыт, предостережение. Если запах — это монолог, то прикосновение — это почти общение. Для близких родичей, друзей и просто ровесников нормально держаться за руки, обниматься, спать рядом. Если помнишь Урне и Мираи — они даже во время коротких перерывов в тренировках или в бою всегда стремились обняться, переплестись руками, прижаться ближе. Так они черпали друг в дружке поддержку. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Вы очень контактные существа, — сводит всю его возвышенную речь к нескольким словам М-21.  
— Можно и так сказать, — трет подбородок Кентас. — Хммм... ты прав. Объяснить сложно, — И М-21 готов поспорить, что знает, что ему скажут следом. — Ну, просто останься, и сам все поймешь.  
— Предлагаешь поспать в обнимку? — ехидно уточняет М-21, но он заинтересован.   
— Можно и в обнимку, — потягивается Кентас, стаскивает одеяло с кровати и бросает вниз. — Но для начала можно просто рядом.  
— Так, — непонимающе хмурится М-21. Он внутренне мечется между настороженностью и любопытством. — Зачем одеяло на полу?  
— Спать на нем, — покладисто поясняет Кентас.  
— А чем плоха постель? — интересуется М-21.  
— Мне так привычней, — пожимает плечами старший оборотень, стаскивая рубашку.— И будет свободней.  
Чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов, Кентас берет его за руку и тянет вниз. М-21 поддается, неожиданно для самого себя, словно от тепла ладони на запястье истаяли все его сомнения. Он решительно опускается на край расстеленного одеяла как есть, в одежде. Кентас лежит на спине, заложив руки под голову, и М-21 прикидывает, как ему улечься, чтобы избежать неловкости. Наконец, поворачивается спиной и ложится набок.  
— А укрываешься ты чем? — спрашивает он, скорей для того, чтобы нарушить тишину, чем от интереса.   
— Ничем, — отвечает Кентас в потолок.  
М-21, бросает взгляд на раскрытое настежь окно, куда уже пробирается вечерняя прохлада.  
— Неженка, — со смешком бросает Кентас, словно угадав направление его взгляда. — Не переживай, со мной не замерзнешь  
Прозвучало пугающе и многообещающе. М-21 старается расслабиться и дать телу и инстинктам сделать все за него, как в тот раз, на тренировке.  
О чем говорил Кентас стало понятно довольно скоро — спиной М-21 чувствует тепло, которое идет от него, несмотря на прохладу в комнате. «Температура тела у собачьих выше, чем у людей», — всплыл в голове обрывок фразы. Чужое тепло было комфортным и казалось очень нужным... М-21 заставил себя не анализировать эту мысль, а просто сделать то, чего хотелось — прижаться спиной вплотную к теплому, ходящему от дыхания боку. Согнутая в локте рука Кентаса распрямилась, приглашая использовать ее в качестве подушки, и внутренних возражений М-21 не ощутил.

Он проснулся в сумерках от внезапного понимания, что с ним что-то не так. Во сне он успел перевернуться на другой бок и даже забросил руку на мощно вздымающуюся грудь Кентаса. Но странным было не это.  
Плечо под щекой больше не казалось таким горячим. Кентас все-таки замерз? Или?.. М-21 убрал ладонь с груди оборотня и приложил к своей коже — разница почти не ощущалась. Неужели, его температура поднялась, выравниваясь на тепло тела рядом с ним? Об этой передаче информации шла речь?  
И еще одно... Запах! Теперь он, наконец, понял, о чем ему говорили. И это могло бы свести с ума, не будь он предупрежден.   
«Мне нравится твой запах», — сказал ему тогда Кентас.   
М-21 сказал бы ему, что в его запахе можно и хочется утонуть... Он слышал его! Этот запах говорил. Он уверенно звал к себе. Не переставая, не останавливая свой зов ни на минуту. Даже не надеясь быть услышанным глухим к его языку полуоборотнем, он все равно продолжал посылать сигналы, словно старый маяк в пустынных водах. Он приглашал проводить ночи в его руках и встречать рассвет на его груди. Он обещал согревать и беречь покой и сон до утра. Он предлагал то, от чего лицу становилось горячо. Он рассказывал слишком многое... Пробудившийся от этого жаркого зова в час между собакой и волком, М-21 не знал, что со всем этим нужно делать.   
И пока что он просто дышал. Дышал этим пьянящим запахом, уткнувшись носом в шею Кентаса и выслушивая молчаливые, но такие громкие откровения.


End file.
